The Manger Babies
Background The Manger Babies are a group of puppets owned by Luanne. They first appeared in the Season 2 episode Meet The Manger Babies after Luanne discovered them at a garage sale. She develops an immediate interest in the puppets, explaining that when she was little the therapist she saw would let her use puppets. She started up a Sunday School puppet show, and subsequently would create a Christian live television show with the puppets as the stars, calling them The Manger Babies, which follows the adventures of some of the barnyard animals that were present at the birth of Baby Jesus (though none of the animals minus Hosea and Obediah could have been present, and their adventures take place in present times). Luanne's show still seems to be going strong as of The Trouble With Gribbles, when Luanne is seen carting her Manger Babies stage off the set before she's pulled in to be the emergency weather girl. Afterwards, the Manger Babies tv show is not mentioned much, its possible Luanne left the job when she became pregnant or the show was cancelled. The puppets appear sporadically throughout the series, typically appearing whenever Luanne is trying to cheer someone up or make a point, such as using them to try and convert Hank to communism. They are featured prominently in the Season 13 episode Manger Baby Einstein, where Luanne once again has a television show centered around them (instead of live though it's straight to DVD). After proving successful with calming a room of crying babies down (mainly trying to calm Gracie, but ending up getting the attention of all the babies in the room). Luanne gains popularity through John Redcorn, who produces her DVDs. She puts on a live show, only to find the audience consisting of a couple families rather than a sold out performance like she imagined. After the show falls apart, (since children have low attention spans and she was no longer the big thing among children). Luanne tries to revive it with a more urban, adult theme, (which Hank refers to as 'smut), stealing a character of Dale's, a female mother gun (Dale planned to make his own children's book series featuring a mother gun looking for her lost bullet daughter). Though with the revival, she cannot find a use for Gurgle Gurgle and throws him away. Enraged by her plagiarism, Dale steals all her puppets and throws them in the dryer, destroying them. Luanne throws a funeral for the puppets as her career is officially over. Gurgle Gurgle is picked up by a stray dog who carries it around. She later retrieves Gurgle Gurgle from the dog and uses it to comfort Gracie whenever she's upset. The final episode To Sirloin With Love shows Luanne playing with Gracie using Gurgle Gurgle before the two and Lucky go over to The Hill's for an impromptu barbecue. Group Manger Babies * Obediah the Donkey * Hosea the Cat * Gurgle Gurgle the Octopus * Sir Reginald Featherbottom III the Penguin Manger Babes (The Revived Cast) * Obediah the Stallion * Hosea the Cool Cat * Shablee the Brat * Bango the Gun who Cares * Unamed Pirate * Reggie Regg the Bloke Appearances * Season 2 ** Meet the Manger Babies ** Propane Boom * Season 5 ** The Perils of Polling * Season 12 ** Strangeness on a Train * Season 13 ** Manger Baby Einstein Gallery Reginald.JPG|Sir Reginald Featherbottom III Obediah.JPG|Obediah Hosea.JPG|Hosea Gurgle Gurgle.JPG|Gurgle Gurgle Category:Deceased